The present disclosure relates to management of elevator power, and in particular to using an alternate power source such as a battery to supplement power provided to an elevator motor from a power line.
Demand exists for running an elevator with a two-phase power supply, but line peak power on a two-phase power supply may be insufficient to drive an elevator weighing approximately 630 kg at 1 m/s, for example. In addition, power line fluctuations, brownouts and intermediate breakdowns may cause the elevator to stop.